Who Knew
by ditzycutie
Summary: Clark has a younger sister named Becca who was sent to boarding school at age 11. Now back 5 years later, something has changed about her. She has a secret that no one can figure out. Not even Clark. So why does Lex seem to know whats going on? Why does s


**Childhood Memories**

_"Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Kent you have a little girl." The doctor announced as he finished cleaning Martha and Jonathan Kent's baby girl. Martha smiled and squeezed Jonathan's hand as the doctor walked over and gently handed the tiny baby to Martha. _

_"She's beautiful." Martha breathed as she looked into the babies green eyes and the baby looked back. _

_"Just like her mother." Jonathan commented as the baby reached up and wrapped its hand around his pinky._

_"Do you have a name picked out yet?" The nurse asked as she started filling out the birth certificate on the nearby table._

_"Rebecca, Rebecca Marie Kent." Martha answered and Jonathan nodded as the nurse smiled and finished filling out the birth certificate. _

_-----------------------------------------_

"_Can't I come pretty please?" Ten-year-old Becca Kent begged her twelve-year-old brother, Clark, and his best friend Lex Luther as they drug their bikes out of the Kent's barn, Becca trailing behind them like a lost puppy. _

_"Not today Bexi, we want to go fast and you can't keep up." Clark explained for what felt like the hundredth time since Becca had decided to follow them around the farm. He loved his sister dearly but he wanted a break from being the perfect big brother and bringing her everywhere with him. _

_"I can keep up! Right Lex?" Becca argued turning her big green eyes to Lex, giving him the best puppy dog look she could. _

_"Of course you can keep up. But we really would like a day of just the guys hanging out." Lex told her not being able to argue with her but not wanting her to come with. _

_"I guess that it's ok. I'll go see if Lana wants to hang out or something." Becca said sadly as she looked at the ground. She was hoping that by overplaying her sadness the boys would change their minds. She would much rather hang out the guys than with Lana who was into makeup and guys and gross stuff. _

_"Ok you do that." Clark told her knowing what she was trying to do and not allowing himself to fall for it. He knew how manipulative his baby sister could be although he had a feeling Lex would fall for it since he did every time._

_"How about you let us go for our bike ride and when we get back you can play football with us." Lex told her and Clark sighed while Becca's eyes lit up and she grinned. _

_"You promise?" Becca asked and Clark motioned to Lex to say no since he knew that Becca wouldn't let them back out once Lex promised. However Lex didn't get Clark's hint because he nodded. _

_"Promise." He answered shaking her hand to seal the promise. _

_"Yay! Have fun on your bike ride." Becca told them and she ran back up to the house happy she got her way yet again. _

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_"I don't want to go to boarding school!" Eleven-year-old Becca cried out loud as she sat in the loft of the barn and wondered why her parents would decide to send her away. _

_"Becca are you in here?" She heard Clark call and she curled herself up into a ball in the hay and hoped he wouldn't find her. She didn't want to talk to him at the moment since he hadn't done anything stop her parents in their decision from sending her away. He had just sat there and nodded as if he agreed that she should be sent 10,000 miles away from them. She heard him leave the barn and sat up only to find Clark standing on the ladder looking at her. _

_"I thought you left." She told him sniffing a little as her nose was starting to run from crying. _

_"That was Lex, he was helping me look for you. Can I sit here?" Clark asked although he sat down anyway without waiting for an answer. _

_"Why do you want me to go away? Why don't you love me anymore?" Becca asked him as she started crying again. She had meant to ignore him but once he sat down she couldn't help but start to ask him the questions she had been thinking for almost an hour now._

_"Bexi I don't want you to go away and I still love you. I just think that its a good idea for you to get out of Smallville. You need to grow up semi normal and you can't here. I mean look at me, do you really want to turn out like me?" Clark asked and she smiled and let out a laugh and he smiled at her._

_"Good point you are weird." She told him and he raised his eyebrow and began tickling her. "Ok ok I give up you're not weird!" She shouted a few minutes later as she gasped for breath and he stopped tickling her. _

_"Are you feeling better now?" He asked her and she nodded although she still felt abandoned by her parents._

_"I guess, and just so you know I really don't think you're weird." Becca answered and he smiled at her._

_"That's good." He told her and he pulled her into a hug. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------_

_Everyone was out in the Kent's yard saying goodbye to Becca as she went off to boarding school. Her parents and Clark were there along with Lana and Lex. She had already said goodbye to her mom since she was still mad at her parents for sending her away and wasn't having an emotional goodbye with them. Her dad was driving her to the airport so she would say goodbye to him there. Lex, Lana, and Clark had school so they couldn't go with to the airport and they were all having a hard time saying goodbye._

_"Ok Bec I got you some magazines for the flight." Lana told Becca as they hugged and Becca thanked her. She knew she wasn't going to be reading the teen magazines Lana had picked out but she was glad Lana had thought of her. She then moved on to Lex who hugged her tightly._

_"Bye Becky I'll miss you." Lex said. He thought of her as his younger sister and was sad to see her leaving._

_"I'll miss you too Lex." Becca told him as she had similar thoughts about Lex going through her mind only with him being her older brother instead of younger sister. Then it was Clark's turn._

_"Come here Bexi." He said and he pulled her into a hug as she burst into tears. She didn't know what she was going to do without her older brother there to be her best friend. _

_"I'm gonna miss you so much." She whispered and he nodded._

_"I'm going to miss you too." He told her and she pulled away and smiled at him._

_"Ok Rebecca it's time to go." Jonathan said reluctant to break up the family moment but needed to keep on schedule so Becca wouldn't miss her flight. Becca nodded and gave everyone a hug one more time and then hopped into the truck and left the farm to go to her new school and new life._


End file.
